


Revival and Remaking

by CannibalsSong (untamedsymphony), TheFilthWithin (Flatfootmonster)



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adam is Omegan, Adam is voyeuristic, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dates, Except Nigel survives, Hopelessly Cute, Instant atrraction, M/M, Nigel doesn't know Adam is Omegan, Nigel is Hopelessly Hot, Nigel is an Alpha, Post-Canon, but cute, suppresants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untamedsymphony/pseuds/CannibalsSong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatfootmonster/pseuds/TheFilthWithin
Summary: “Adam. My name is Adam and I just live here. Apartment 2B.” He wasn’t sure why he had needed to legitimise his presence here by giving the exact details of his dwelling but there it was.Nigel had stopped in his approach, his hands held up in that way that said he meant no harm. It didn’t stop Adam’s heart from pounding against his chest. “I was just going to help, you need a hand? The other machine is free, you don’t have to run away.”





	Revival and Remaking

**Author's Note:**

> Me and CS are distracting ourselves from life and fics again... but here's a cute thing which will undoubtedly spiral into something hot. We really can't resist Spacedogs right now... 
> 
> It was a one shot now it's probably going to be 4 chapters... we shall see!
> 
> Merry Christmas ALL!
> 
> Love, Becs

He was dithering by the window again. His fingers ran down the drapes, the bumps in the woven material taking the edge off his nerves. It was a Tuesday and he had started to work from home on Tuesdays for this very reason, and every week his desire and anxiety seemed to double. Now it was at such a peak that he stood, rooted to this spot, just out of sight in case anyone peered up and into his apartment window.

The hum that was coming from the lawn mower outside was receding again. Adam licked his lips before hesitantly peering around the drape and out onto the large square of grass and trees that made up the communal grounds of the compound. A heavy sigh seeped from his throat as though he was only just able to breathe again, his body now suddenly able to function again when he was nourished by the view below him - eyes immediately sought out the person that he waited eagerly for every week. 

Even from this distance, Adam could make out the sweat that was making rivulets between the man's shoulders as the droplets escaped down his back. He stopped a moment, mopping his face with the t-shirt that didn’t usually stay long on the man’s body as he grafted away in the sun, then the garment was tucked into the waistband of his shorts. Adam’s eyes greedily ate up every flex that affected the muscles in his athletic build. The amount of time the man kept his shirt on had been getting progressively shorter each week. If Adam hadn’t been so careful about staying hidden from sight, he would think the man knew he was watching. His actions and behaviour had become a lot more showy over the last few weeks: tipping water over his head to cool off, stretching after he had completed the harder tasks of his job maintaining the ground, once he had even done some chin ups from a low branch on one of the cherry trees. But the man was an Alpha, that was probably the reason for the behaviour. Adam was sure he had not been seen.  

It was a curious thing. For years Adam had taken his suppressants, it was the easiest option to help him function in the independant way that he wished to when he was not only an Omega, but an Omega who had Aspergers. The added complication of heats and hormones was something he could do without. In all that time, he had never found himself affected in this way. His body almost working against the drugs, he would sweat himself just because of the proximity of the man, he would even find himself lightheaded at times. Adam had dated, it was a rare thing but when he did it had always been with Betas - Alphas more often than not intimidated him. Yet here he was, compulsion leading him to create a new routine simply so he could watch this particular Alpha. 

The Alpha’s name was Nigel, he had found that out two weeks ago. It had been a Thursday and Adam was doing his laundry run, completely unprepared to bump into the man. Bustling into the small room that was constantly humid and always overpowered his sense of smell with soap powder, Adam had stopped in his tracks and stared at the man who was leaning into a dryer trying to fix something that he had not had the inclination to try and figure out at that point. His brain malfunctioned. Nigel had turned his face to him, grinning when he took Adam in as he stood motionless in the doorway. Adam had immediately become self conscious as the man’s eyes had remained on him longer than was socially acceptable. He had glanced down at his shirt incase he had spilled anything down his front. When he had not found anything marring the crisp white of the material, his fingers roamed his face for anything that was out of place. Perhaps he had smeared some ketchup on his chin? But he had found nothing. His worries were cut short as the man stood, rolling his shoulders as he leaned lazily on the machine he had been fixing. 

“Good afternoon.” The man had drawled, his accent was unfamiliar but pleasant. Adam had to swallow to work moisture back into his mouth.

“Hi,” Adam had said, although it came out as more of a hoarse whisper. He cleared his throat. “It’s hot.” It had been about the only thing he could register and reiterate. He was not prepared for this encounter at all. The fingers that gripped his laundry basket were slick with sweat.

“It is, huh?” The man had snickered.

The way that the man smiled at him had Adam’s cheeks burning and set his eyes wildly searching for something in the room that he could focus on that wasn’t the man’s lips, or his biceps that strained the short sleeved shirt, or his groin. Adam had made a small despairing noise in his throat.

“I-I mean in here. It’s hot because there is no ventilation and with the machines running, I’m always hot in here.” Adam trailed off as he watched, mesmerised by the hand that raked through silver, blonde hair. 

“It sure is now.” Came the warm reply.

“Oh,” Adam licked his lips, “because my body heat will make it warmer?”

The man had looked at him for a moment, a smile that only pulled up one corner of his mouth deepened. Adam’s lungs froze.

“Sure,” He had said finally with a chuckle. Adam’s eyes widened as the man pulled himself up to his full height and took a step towards Adam, extending a hand towards the Omega. “My name is Nigel. I am the grounds keeper… handyman… or whatever you need me to be.” The alpha wore an expression that said he was making a joke. Did he mean  _ sexually _ ? Adam was too nervous to ask in case he was wrong or he alienated the man with his bluntness. Instead, he stared at the hand that was reaching towards him, despite the laundry in his own hands. Nigel’s palm was not sweaty like his were, Adam noted as he felt sweat trickle down his own back. If he wasn’t careful, he would give away the fact he was Omegan. He was always worried about that discovery being unearthed, people already treated him differently as it was. Adam took a hasty step back, pushing the door open that he had just stepped through .

“Adam. My name is Adam and I just live here. Apartment 2B.” He wasn’t sure why he had needed to legitimise his presence here by giving the exact details of his dwelling but there it was.

Nigel had stopped in his approach, his hands held up in that way that said he meant no harm. It didn’t stop Adam’s heart from pounding against his chest.

“I was just going to help, you need a hand? The other machine is free, you don’t have to run away.” The alpha purred the words. It didn’t come across as predatory, on the contrary it seemed to calm Adam’s pulse. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment as the scent of Nigel hit him; warm and rich and deep. It made him think of mulled wine, it went straight to his head. And groin. His eyes snapped open onto a face that didn’t seem amused now. There was a tightness around Nigel’s eyes that looked like concern.

“No, no. I’m late.” Adam stuttered as he staggered backwards, into the hall. Luckily he had his washing basket to clutch in front of him to hide his embarrassing reaction to the Alpha. 

“Late?”

“Yes. I have something I need to do.”

“But you just came to do your laundry?” Nigel’s face was half frown and half grin. Adam couldn’t make out if he was entertained or confused.

“That’s right. I-I forgot, about this... thing. I have to go but thank you.” Adam turned to retreat back to his home, the Alpha’s eyes warm on his back. 

“It was nice to speak to you, Adam.” The Omega shuddered at the way the man caressed his name, almost stopping mid stride as a human sized invisible hand gripped, tightening and willing him to return to Nigel. 

Adam turned his head to call back in response.”You were hot-  _ nice _ .  _ It was nice _ , I mean.” 

He could just hear the Alpha’s soft laugh as he quickened his steps, embarrassed at the way his mouth had fumbled with the correct words.

“If you need anything fixing, just grab me. You’ll see me around.”

And Adam had. Just like that he would find himself arriving home from work just as Nigel was setting out on an errand. He couldn’t have murmured more than two words to the alpha but Nigel had always been happy to see him, smiling and greeting him. As he mulled over their encounter he was sure that Nigel had been suggesting that he was interested in him, but without it being solidly stated Adam was unsure what to do. Or even if he should do anything. Nigel was an Alpha and the only who Adam had met that had caused this reaction in him, it was like the shadow of the heats he used to have, before the suppressants. It was dangerous and irresistible. 

Adam realised his mouth was gaping as he stood, completely captured by the man on the lawn and his memories. He was so lost in thought and fantasy that he didn’t notice that Nigel had reached the edge of the lawn. He didn’t move from his vantage point as the man turned, too eager in his need to see the Alpha’s handsome face. He felt himself smile as he took in Nigel’s grin before he froze, hands gripping the drape tightly. The man was looking directly at Adam. Before he realised what he was doing, Adam raised a hand, directing an unsure and weak wave in the man’s direction. Even from this distance he could see Nigel chuckle, but he waved back. 

Giddiness and embarrassment washed over Adam as he staggered back from the window. Would it be that obvious what Adam was doing? He could have just been looking out the window. Except he wasn’t and what if Nigel knew that? He knew what he was doing had been wrong, he shouldn’t have been watching Nigel like that. Did this mean that he should stop? He probably  _ should  _ stop. 

Making a beeline to the fridge, Adam poured himself a cold glass of water and sat at the kitchen island. That feeling settled on him again - a hand gripping his whole body, trying to yank him back to the window. Back to the Alpha. Instead, Adam sat still as stone, watching the condensation slide down the side of his glass.

* * *

 

Nigel grinned as Adam scurried from his vantage point, the curtains swaying in the breeze of his speedy departure.  That damned kid was so cute, with those big blue eyes that widened endearingly when he was startled.  And he was almost always startled around Nigel.  Except when he thought he was being sneaky and spying on the older man as he worked.

Nigel had been aware of his audience from almost the first day, sheer luck and timing allowing him to catch a glimpse of Adam hiding behind his curtains, watching as Nigel worked to start the aging lawn mower he was working with.  Nigel hadn’t thought much of it at the time, but when it happened the following Tuesday and the one after that…suddenly mowing the grass surrounding the apartment complex didn’t seem like such a chore.

Truth be told, the normal hour it might have taken to maintain the grounds may have begun to stretch out a bit, Nigel moving at a more sedate pace, taking a few extra breaks here and there.  He had to admit to himself, he enjoyed the attention, enjoyed the feel of Adam’s eyes on him.

Ever since meeting the nervous young man in the basement laundry, Nigel had been going out of his way to run into him again.  Adam had been so nervous, his surprise at seeing Nigel there making his blue eyes go wide, giving him the look of a delicate porcelain doll.  Nigel had been immediately intrigued, both attracted to and curious about the delicate looking man that lived in apartment 2B.

Now weeks later, Nigel knew Adam had a routine he kept to faithfully, didn’t have very many visitors and like to watch Nigel mow grass.

Nigel wondered what else Adam might like watching him do…..

Shaking his head at his own foolishness, Nigel got back to work, the monotony of the task soothing now that he wasn’t being watched by the jumpy little man that had fled as soon as he realised he had been caught.  If Nigel didn’t know better he would have though Adam was an Omega, his nervousness, the delicate features and soft skin….  But Adam smelt like a Beta and Nigel was too old for wishful thinking.

Betas were off limits.  They couldn’t handle an Alpha like Nigel.  His bitch of a deceased wife was proof of that.  Oh, she had said all the right things when they were courting, may have even had meant them at the time.  But only a few years into the marriage and the truth had come out.  Nigel was too overbearing, too protective.  Too intense and volatile.  Just too much, period.  She couldn’t take it in the end, and look how that had turned out.  Blood and bullets and Nigel having to leave the city he loved to end up here in fucking America, home of the Big Mac and Frappa-what-the-fuck-ever coffees. Fucking ridiculous.

But, Nigel had to admit, he liked the scenery….It was just too bad what he was most interested in these days was something he told himself he would never risk again…..

* * *

 

Adam wasn’t sure how long he had been sat in his kitchen, staring at the sunlight as it began to slant across the floor. He should probably do some work, it was what he was supposed to be doing. Sighing, he pushed himself from the stool and at that same moment he heard a soft knock on his front door. His eyebrows drew together, he didn’t usually get visitors, least not during the day midweek. After a moment of consideration, he moved through the living room and towards the front door. It could be an emergency, afterall.

His fingers fumbled with the lock and as he gripped the handle to turn it, the scent hit him. It was Nigel. He couldn’t pretend he was not there, as well as the Alpha having seen him he had just hear him fumble with the door. Taking a deep breath, Adam tried to focus on remaining calm as he opened the door. He made a silent prayer that the man had at least put a shirt on. He felt the corners of his mouth pull up in a timid smile as the door cracked open enough for him to see the alpha, standing a little way back from the door. Luckily for Adam, Nigel had found a shirt, although it still pulled across his body in a way that outlined his physique. The man grinned at him and suddenly he wasn’t quite sure what he was supposed to do.

“Hi… Nigel. Can I help?”

Nigel’s grin was part relief that Adam had answered his door.  As nervous around him as Adam always was, Nigel had half expected the younger man to pretend not to be home.  “Hi yourself gorgeous.  I think I got some of your mail by mistake and thought I would drop it by.”  Holding up a small bundle of mail as proof, Nigel waited to see if he would be invited in or if Adam would simply snatch it out of his hand and slam the door in his face.  He gave it 50/50 odds.

Adam’s eyes darted from the hand thrust towards him, holding his mail and Nigel’s chin. He wasn’t quite sure he could meet his eyes, this close anyway. Not after he had seen him watching earlier. He had a really strong chin, Adam decided. It was appealing. He felt his cheeks heat at the passing thought and cleared his throat. Did he just take the mail and say goodbye? Nigel had troubled himself to bring it up for him, he didn’t want to seem rude. His collar was starting to feel too tight around his neck.

“Thank you. There’s some lemonade... in my fridge. Would you like some? It’s a hot day..” He trailed off as talking about the sun beating down made him all too aware of how he had been ogling Nigel earlier. “If you want.” He mumbled to the floor.

Nigel’s grin widened, watching as Adam flushed slightly and mumbled the invitation at the floor.  Damn, this kid was just too fucking cute.  It wasn’t hard to figure out where Adam’s mind had gone, the blush making it perfectly clear he was remembering just how  _ hot _ it was outside…..  Nigel was man enough to admit he like the attention.  But the little bird fiditing in front of him might not enjoy being teased, so Nigel would try and behave.

“I’d fucking love to come in darling.  I do love lemonade.”  Walking forward as Adam open the door wider and shuffled back to let him in, Nigel glanced around, curious.  Adam obviously didn’t believe in clutter, the home’s furnishings falling on the functional side and not a thing out of place.  Nigel hesitated as to what to do with the mail he was still holding, predicting that Adam would not appreciate him just tossing it on the nearest flat surface as Nigel was prone to do with his own mail.  “Any particular place you want this, gorgeous?”   

“Oh, just the kitchen table. I can sort through it later on.” He led the way back to the kitchen, casting quick looks back over his shoulder, not quite sure what to do now Nigel was in his space. It didn’t seem like an intrusion. “You can sit, if you want to.” Adam gritted his teeth in frustration as he gestured towards the table and stools, as though the man wouldn’t figure it out on his own. He was getting flustered. 

Opening the fridge, Adam enjoyed the cool air that ghosted over his face before he grabbed the pitcher of lemonade and pulled it out. Placing it on the table, he moved to grab a cup. Did he get one for himself? He was thirsty. Grabbing a second cup, he began to pour. He wracked his brain, trying to think of polite conversation he could share with the Alpha.

“Did you fix the dryer?” It was dumb. Adam knew it was a ridiculous thing to ask but it came tumbling out before he could think of something better to ask. That was two weeks ago, he had used the laundry room twice since then and  _ knew  _ it was fixed. Running his palms down his stomach, Adam resigned himself to the fact this conversation was only going to be a disappointment for Nigel.

Sliding into the seat indicated, Nigel watched the younger man flutter around the kitchen like a nervous little bird cornered by a cat.  While it was still fucking endearing as hell, Nigel found himself wanting to ease it somehow.  Racking his brain for a subject that would make Adam feel safe, Nigel’s gaze fell on the stack of mail he had brought up as an excuse to see the Beta for more than a few moments or from a distance.  Under a flier for a local restaurant and the usual credit card offers was a magazine.  It looked like some kind of scientific journal, but amidst all the technical jargon on the front was a picture of a galaxy or nebula or something.  It was nothing Nigel recognised, but it gave him an idea.

“Hey Adam, you some kind of space scientist or something?”  Nigel thought he might have made a mistake with the way the kid’s head snapped up in surprise, but he relaxed when that lovely face turned positively beaming with pleasure.

“I am, yes. I work at the observatory. I get to talk to visitors about space and the telescopes, I can talk about space all day long, which is great. For me, because I like space. But… erm… are you interested in that kinda thing?” 

Nigel felt something tighten low in his belly as Adam became animated about a subject he obviously loved.  He had thought Adam was attractive before.  When excited about something, the boy was fucking gorgeous.  He eyes sparkled and his creamy complexion flushed with his enthusiasm.  Even the way he talked with his hands, the delicate limbs waving with every sentence, was adorable.  Nigel wanted to see more of Adam like this.

“I like looking up at the stars.  Can’t say I know a whole fucking lot about the subject, but I wouldn’t be opposed to learning.”  Nigel left the sentence open ended, the opportunity for Adam to expand on the subject was there if the younger man wanted to take it.  Nigel hoped he did…

“I like looking at the stars too, I find  a peace up there that I don’t usually get down here,” Adam frowned at himself, he hadn’t intended to say something so personal. “But if you are interested, you could come up one day, I could show you the constellations that we can see right now and I can tell you about them… well, until you get bored.” He huffed a short laugh, remembering the last time he had opened his field of expertise up to someone he had liked, they had lost interest quickly. 

Nigel knew there was a hundred reasons that he should turn the invitation down.  He didn’t do Betas.  The young man was too innocent to be hanging around an old gangster like Nigel (even if he wasn’t working much in the business right now) and most of all, Nigel knew himself well enough to admit that he wasn’t capable of just being ‘friends’ with the young man looking so earnestly at him.  The attraction was too strong.  He needed to let the kid down easy.  Opening his mouth to do just that, Nigel found himself doing just the opposite.

“I doubt that you could ever bore me, darling.  I would fucking love it if you want to show me the stars.”

Well, fuck.

Adam grinned, daring to look up and into the Alpha’s eyes.  The gaze lasted less than a second, the intensity that Adam found there was strong enough to make him flush. It really was warm today.

“That’s a date then,” Adam grimaced at his own poor wording, “I mean that's great, you can just let me know the date you are free and I will make sure you get to have a look around without the crowds. It’s quieter that way and more... Er.”  _ Intimate _ ? No he couldn’t make himself even more obvious, if that was at all possible by this point. “Intense.” That was just as bad. He took a deep breath, leaning on the kitchen table and willing himself to string together a sentence which was jammed full of awkwardness. “Just let me know when you are free.” the words were mumbled into his palm. 

Damn it, there the kid went, being too fucking cute with his stammered sentences and blushes.  Nigel needed to get out of this apartment before he did something he couldn’t take back.  Like pinning Adam’s slender body to the top of his immaculate kitchen table and fucking him silly.  Standing abruptly as the image in his head shot straight to his groin, Nigel thanked Adam for the lemonade and promised to let him know as soon as he had a day he could take off as he headed for the door.

Opening the door, Nigel paused and looked back to where Adam stood by the table.  A confused and hurt look lingered on the boy’s face, making Nigel feel like an ass.  “Hey Adam?  I really like talking to you, you know?  And I can’t wait to see these constellations you’re gonna show me.  I just got some stuff I gotta work on right now, ok?” Like the raging hard on trying its damndest to bust through the front of Nigel’s jeans.

Adam watched the Alpha retreat, perplexed at the suddenness of his movements and feeling the sting that came with the distance put between them. He shifted his weight, taking in the explanation. Something didn’t seem right but Nigel was saying he still wanted to come to the observatory. Maybe he really was just interested in space. He nodded at the other man, disappointment stopping anything eloquent from passing his lips.

“OK, sure.”

Giving Adam one last smile, Nigel ducked quickly out of the apartment, closing the door and leaning against it with a huff.  What the fuck was he doing?  Adam was sweet and lovely and a fucking Beta.  This was a bad idea.  But Nigel knew he wouldn’t back out now.  It was too late, he was already hooked.

Pushing off the door at his back, Nigel trotted down the hall towards the stair to his own floor and apartment, needing to take care of the not so little problem his visit with Adam had left him with.  Fucking Adam fucking Raki……

Nigel was too old for this shit.

**Author's Note:**

> As always: comments, criticism and suggestions all very welcome!


End file.
